Nuestro mundo cap5
by Miki giu
Summary: Aquí conoceremos a dos personajes muy importantes q marcarán la vida de lucía. André y Marc. Será q habrá un triángulo de amor? Aún ni yo lo se.


Personas incomodas. 5

Vajamos a el comedor a desayunar.  
No avía mucha gente x lo q logramos elegir una mesa.  
Desayunamos junto con emily.  
Y Isabel decidió dormir un poco más.  
Como dije antes esa chica es un misterio.

La poca gente q estaba allí. Nos quedo mirando raro.  
No preste atención y comencé a comer lo q estaba en la mesa.  
"André te esta mirando."dijo emily.  
"Quien malditos es andres?" Pensé.  
"Me llamo André no Andrés." Me dijo alguien.  
Voltee para poder ver quien era.  
Era un chico de pelo corto muy Rubio de ojos amber de color azul y verde.  
Algo alto, lo suficiente para q el uniforme se le vea chico.  
Y me sonrió.  
"Te parezco atractivo."  
Abrí mis ojos como plato. "Disculpa?" Quise decir pero no me salían las palabras.  
"Tranquila,mi nombre es André. Mucho gusto."  
"Luz. Encantada."  
Fui muy cortante y me voltee Asia la mesa para seguir desayunando.  
Q fue eso!?  
"Señoritas podría acompañar a tres bellezas tomar desayuno?"dijo el tal André y camino media vuelta de la mesa para darme la cara.  
Y se sentó en frente mío. Poniendo su codo en la mesa y dejando caer su mandíbula delicadamente en el superior de su mano mirando me fijamente a los ojos.  
No baje la mirada.  
"Q es lo q deseas?"lo encare.  
El sonrió de la sorpresa. Y vacilo un poco y continuo.  
"Solo estoy contemplando a la chica más hermosa q e conocido en toda mi vida." Dijo sin quitar me la mirada.  
Era broma no?  
"De acuerdo si no quiere decir me la verdadera razón x su presencia...-dije parándome de la cilla.- me retiro. Con permiso." Y me voltee para irme.  
"Por favor espera.- dijo el.-necesito hablar contigo en privado."  
"De que se trata?"pregunte volteando automáticamente.  
"Por favor,por favor sígueme." Me dijo con ojos de suplica.  
Y se paró y me jalo de la muñeca trate de negar me pero su rostro parecía serio.  
Me llevo Asia el jardín y me sentó en una banca.  
Espere a que iniciara su problema.  
Pero el solo se sentó a mi costado y me tomo de la mano, fijó su mirada en ella y comenzó a acariciar la.  
"Me creerías si te digo q estoy enamorado de ti?"  
"No." Conteste sin dudarlo.  
Bacilo y continuo " y si te digo q fue amor a primera vista?"  
"Suena menos convincente."  
"Es verdad." Dijo y se río entre dientes.  
Paso un largo tiempo..  
y contemplaba como acariciaba mi mano. Era sorprendente el no estar incomoda. Pero no lo estaba enserio.  
El se volvió a reír.  
No podía entender su comportamiento. Ni xq me dedicaba palabras de amor.  
"Me gusta tu manera de pensar." Me confeso de repente.  
Aleje mis ojos de nuestras manos y lo mire todo lo raro q pude.  
Sonrió.  
"Ya sabrás a lo q me refiero.- me dedico una sonrisa.- x ahora solo me conformo con una amistad."  
Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Sentí como mi corazón paró de latir cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel.

Regresamos a el comedor y me despedí de André.  
Era un chico muy atractivo lo admito pero algo esconde.  
Ya no tenía mucho apetito asiq regrese a el cuarto con las chicas.

A las 9 comenzaban las clases. Y tocaba Historia.  
Decidí ir de una vez para no perder me.

Llegue a el aula demasiado rápido. Tan rápido q termine de leer el libro de historia esperando a la profesor.

Al estar tan concentrada leyendo no me di cuenta q el salón ya estaba lleno.  
Y q asían mucha bulla conversando con sus nuevas amistades.

"Hola."  
Me dijo alguien x atrás.  
Automáticamente voltee y le conteste con un hola casi suspirando.  
"Me llamo marc. Mucho gusto."  
Me dijo el chico de piel canela de ojos castaño claro y pelo muy negro.  
"Igual mente. - le dedique una sonrisa amistosa- yo me llamo luz."  
"Lo se. Estas en la baca de todos."  
Hice una mueca de disgusto y conteste.  
"Y tu sabes xq?"  
Se sentó a mi lado y se acercó a mi como si quisiera contar me un secreto.  
Me asuste de su actitud pero luego yo también me incline Asia el.  
"Dicen q eres la elegida x el señor."  
"Disculpa?" Pregunte mucho más confundida.  
"En realidad yo tampoco entiendo muy bien." Me sonrió.  
Solté una carcajada a lo sencillo q era.

Vino el profesor y todos se comenzaron a sentar.  
Marc se quedo junto a mi. Y eso me agrado.

"Buenos días chicos. Hoy estudiaremos sobre como comenzó nuestra raza de dones."  
La clase la sentí muy larga.  
Yo ya me savia todo xq ya avía terminado de leer el libro.  
Asiq estaba contemplando algo sobre la ventana.  
Un grupo de chicos estaban controlando el agua. Seguro q eran mayores q yo.  
De repente. Marc me dio un codazo.  
"Eyy... " dije en voz baja. Mirando lo.  
"Te están hablando." Me dijo.  
"Señorita marcendon. Me párese o no esta prestando atención a mi clase?"  
"Lo siento profesor. Sólo me distraje un poco." Confesé.  
"Bueno entonces sabrás xq a cada don se representa con un animal. Me podrás decir cual representa tu don?"  
Era una pregunta muy fácil para mi. Aunq eso estaba escrito x la mitad del libro. Seguro q el profe me quiso dar una lección pero no lo logro.  
"Mi don es representado por las luciérnagas, los delfines,las tortugas y toda clase de peces."  
"Muy buena respuesta señorita marcendon." Vi en sus ojos orgullo y continuo la clase.  
Escuche barios murmureos. Y el profesor pregunto q q pasaba.  
Un chico contesto.  
"Supongo q a todos nos gustaría saber xq hay una semi-humana aquí."  
Yo mire a el chico y me di cuenta inmediatamente q era hijo de el sol x sus marcas.  
"A quien te refieres con semi-humana?" Le dedique una brusca mirada.  
"A ti. a quien más?"  
" no te refieras así con alguien q no te hizo nada." dijo Marc.  
"Tu no te metas sangre sucia!" Dijo otro chico.  
"Ahhh" dijo todo el salón sorprendidos de lo q dijo.  
y yo le contes te.  
"Cómprate una vida para q no estés hablando sobre los demás."  
Ellos se molestaron y vi como el color de sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo fuerte. Y comenzaron a llenar sus manos de llamas.  
" chicos paren." Dijo el profesor.  
Pero el chico q estaba con las manos llenas de llamas. No le hizo caso y tiro una bola de fuego Asia nosotros.  
Yo entre en pánico. Y me puse en frente de Marc para q no le insieran daño.  
Pero Marc me puso atrás de el y con las manos hizo un círculo en el aire y vi como se hizo un escudo de agua y al chocar con la bola de fuego salpico todo el agua. Y nos empapamos.

"Jajaja ja " todo el salón se burlaron de nosotros.  
Asta q el profe dijo "basta chicos."  
Y nos mando a cambiar de uniforme.  
y a los hijos de el sol lo mandaron a la dirección.  
Marc y yo caminamos el pasillo sin hablar una palabra.  
Asta q al fin se disculpo con un "lo siento... Y mucho."  
" xq te disculpas? Tu no tienes la culpa de q ellos me odien."  
"No te odian."  
Vacile y dije "tu no sabes nada."  
El no contesto nada. Y seguimos caminando.  
Salimos de el colegio y pasamos Asia el jardín para ir a el edificio que descansamos.  
Cuando llegamos a la puerta de el edificio. Me jalo la mano y voltee para ver le la cara.  
"Quiero q sepas q no eres la única q tienes q soportar a esa clase de gente. Yo lo soporte desde q descubrí mi don." Me dijo y me soltó y entro Asia la pensión de los hombres.

No entendí mucho pero supuse q tenía q ver con algo de lo q dijo el chico de las bolas de fuego. "Sangre sucia"

Entre a la habitación y busque un nuevo uniforme.  
Me cambie y fui Asia la ducha para secar me el cabello.  
Termine de secar me y vi la hora.  
Eran las 9y47.  
Ya iba a acabar la clase de historia asiq aliste los cuadernos de magia de agua q era la siguiente clase.  
Párese que teníamos q ir a un río cerca de aquí.  
Seguro íbamos a tener contacto con el agua o algo así.  
Estaba algo nerviosa. Pero me distraje con el sonido de la puerta.  
Abrí de inmediatamente y ahí estaba una señorita de pelo Rubio ojos muy azules y blanca como la nieve.  
"Hola querida, soy la profesora de magia de agua. Me llamo paz."  
"Mucho gusto, profesora. Yo me llamo luz." Dije automáticamente.  
"Lo se. El director me aviso q estabas aquí x un pequeño accidente q hubo en la clase de historia. - Me sonrió y continuo - me dejas pasar?"  
"Claro! Como no." Me asuste de lo maleducada q fui.  
Ella entro y se sentó en la cama de jhoss. Y yo me senté en la mía.  
" el director me pidió específicamente q te diera clases especiales de magia de agua aparte de los demás. Me preguntaba si tu estarías de acuerdo."  
" aria eso x mi?" Le pregunte muy agradecida.  
"Claro, el director y yo estamos muy entusiasmados q tu puedas encontrar tu don." Me dedico una amplia sonrisa.  
"Le agradecería mucho."  
"Bueno entonces comenzamos hoy mismo. 30 hora después de el almuerzo. Te párese bien?"  
"Me párese muy bien"  
"ok.  
Nos encontramos en el río flex q nos vamos a dirigir en este mismo instante." Dijo y se paró y yo agarre mis libros de magia y la seguí de inmediatamente.


End file.
